John just tell me what you said
by lollipopsandlove
Summary: this is my boyfriends idea so he wrote it all we do not own the pigman the pigman went to the hospital and died he gave his house to john 16 and Lorraine 15 john throws a party and Lorraine might just end up in bed with Norton ? or john ? or dennis? rating M for later stuff my boy friend wrote this and he wants to know is it a 0 or a 10


john's p.o.v.

in the pigman's house he died when he is in the hospital this is hart attack and last time John and lorrain kissed in chapter 11

Lorraine walked to the kitchen as I placed my beer down and looked up at her what is rong she was just walking around his house for maybe fifteen hours I do not know.

" yo what the #$% are you doing ? " I asked

I did not care it just got her to stop that creepy walk just looking at the floor

" john I told you to stop saying such bad words ... and if you must know I am having a problem with Norton." She said in a low voice

" why what is he making fun of you hahaha im sorry but he is the marshmallow kid so leave it alone " then I had a new thought " we are gunna have a party and I will tell him to stop and start acting more like a boy friend than a bully hahaha "

at the party

I was on the couch with jane first we where making out but then I found out that she is the worst kisser I ever kissed. Then I got up and drank a few cans but then I saw Lorraine walking around with a new dress it was red with a short hem line and a deep neck line. she was talking to dennis then I saw Norton walk in I wanted to ask him what he said that got her so mad. so I walked over some one asked me if I wanted a drink this time I sad no but when I turned round to walk over to Lorraine she was gone. well I will get Norton first then get them to talk but I can not find him.

" man what happened to Lorraine ? " I asked

he looked up at me for a moment than looked up at the stairs he soon took a sip of his wine

" Norton took he by the hand up the stairs... but you know what he does so do not go and ruin the moment " he whispered to me with his hand over his mouth

I was still trying to under stand it took me a little then I knew I was walking up the steps it was hard to see them they where crowded with beer cans and people. what am I doing I thought why do I care if he #$%ed her but I do I swung open the door she was sitting on the desk arms and legs wrapped around him and they where kissing his shirt was on the floor and so was her shoes when I looked back up he broke this kiss to wisper some thing in her ear what could it be did they not see me ? o well he picked her up and turned around and looked at me all I could look at was the fact the back of her dress was so un-zipped that I could see the buckles on her bra where un-done. He looked at me and dropped her.

" well if is not johnny boy bothering our fun I should go and Lorraine I think we should do I mean see other people" he said as he walked out

" shut up " I added helping her up

When she got to her feet she ran after him I just sat there thinking what if that was me she was with

Lorraine's p.o.v

I ran to him as he got in his car I grabbed his sleeve and flung back and grabbed my hand taking me inside

"you thought john would make me leave I was just getting more beer to get him drunk and off our back. but you will not play along so there fore we will have to do things different " he mumbled

he held out some shots I had like three of five I could not keep count he was forcing them one after another but joke is on him I would spit them out none of it got in to me.

Norton's p.o.v

She was walking with me leading her to a room some room with a dust old looking bed. I was pinning her to the bed then stoped to lock the door when I walked back I looked at her and she smiled at me then I told her it was to hot in here so she went to un-zip my jacket and bit on to it pulling it down with her teeth how could she be such a buzz kill but when she is drunk she is kind of hot soon she had finished and was sitting there then got up soon she yet again was pinned under me I know I work fast hahaha but I looked at her she did not look drunk or a bit smashed she was sober and was doing all this I soon had undressed us both and started my magic.

john's p.o.v.

I know I should have told her how I feltnabout her when we kissed but all I thought about was that I could have done her right then and I let it all go. I went down stairs and drank a lot more then I do but this time I thought I could be better than Norton as her boyfriend and her friend no I could kiss better and we would have better sex I have to find her. I darted around the house with two beers one for me now and one for me later. I walked in as Norton was doing back up his shirt and was walking to me than handed me her dress

" Norton score 1 john score 0 any way I broke up with her after she cried and feel asleep stupid girl " he said with a smile

I wanted to hit him but I did not I just walked over by the bed where she was a sleep I took off my jacket and sat next to her on the side of the bed and then sat my hat on the floor as well the party started to die down at 11 but every one was gone by 12 I sat next to her it was to hot in that room they need a fan so I sat at on the bed in my jeans soon I felt her move she was talking in her sleep

" noooo uuuuuuhhhhgggg ... rlshjvshv _**JOHN **_...kusdici " she mumbled

she was still sleeping when I ran my hand in her hair then she had her mumbles again

" fsjgf_** I**_ **_LOVE YOU _**djhdfjh **JOHN**" she mumbled

and my hand just wondered around till I grabbed her hand she jumped at the feeling then I kissed her her eyes shot open and she pushed me back

" what the fuck are you doing " she yelled

" so you can fuck and I can not miss. you love me " I said shocked that she was yelling at me

her face got red when she found out she was not in her dress any more she looked at me and grabbed her dress and slipped it on we spent a few awkward days together till we stoped talking after two weeks or so she came over to the pigman's house and made me food one day when she was leaving I thought I would test if she still liked me

" have a good day hunny " I yelled to her

" I will babe ... wait what did you say ? " she asked with a blush

" o nothing " I said

sitting on the couch by the door whistling she gave me this tell me john look

"tell me " she yelled

" make me " I said hoping to god she would try I missed her but I would not tell her

" all right I will " she said walking over

she grabbed he up by my my shirt and kissed me this time she started the kiss but today I thought some thing was funny she kissed me for no reason I turned her around and laid her on the couch getting on her then she broke the kiss

" now tell me " she yelled

" not yet " I will wait this out and see how far she will go just to know.


End file.
